A very happy 4th of July
by xXBirdfireXx
Summary: This is for a contest on a site, just a story of what might happen on the 4th of July with BB and Rae :3


_The night is calm and the moon's beams are reflected on the ocean waves. Our heroes are standing on the pier, waiting for the annual fireworks show to begin._

"This is going to be great!" Beastboy shouted.

"Truly! I remember the fireworks here from long ago when we had gone to your celebration of balloons and games and very large moving wheels that take you up to very large heights!"

"You mean the carnival Star?"

"Of course, what ever you say Robin I am still learning what is what on this planet" Starfire gave out a small smile and a red face of blush to Robin.

"Has anyone seen Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"She's going to miss out on all my BBQ" Cyborg said with a big smile.

"I'll go look for her, just don't get any of that meat on my tofu that's on the grill, and no sauce either. Last time you put that joke on me Cy I stood in my room for a week because…"

"Just go already BB I know what your saying."

Beastboy walked off the pier and went off to look for Raven.

"Raven? Where are you?" Beastboy shouted

It was difficult to find Raven with the crowds of people coming in to see the fireworks.

"I better hurry or Raven and I won't have any seats to see the show"

Beastboy couldn't move at all with everyone scurrying around like hamsters just to find a good spot to see the fireworks. Then Beastboy was being pushed around and soon…

"Ahhhh!" Beastboy fell off the pier and was pushed off onto the beach right underneath the pier.

"Owwwwww, I think I sprained something."

"Beastboy?" Raven said.

She turned around and went to go comfort Beastboy.

"Are you ok?"

"Yah, what are you doing here?"

"Meditating, There was too many people up on the pier and plus it was noisy and I couldn't concentrate, so I came down here."

Raven carried Beastboy out farther to the beach out in the open so they'd have some more room.

"You broke your ankle," Raven said

"It's ok, nothing to be too worried about."

Raven drew her hand near Beastboy's broken bones and used her healing powers.

"Thanks its better." Beastboy smiled at Raven.

"Your welcome."

"Say Raven, I've always wondered how your healing powers worked."

Raven looked up back at Beastboy's wide eyed face.

"Well, I take away the pain, and give it to me."

Raven looked at her ankle and put her hand on it.

"My ankle isn't as bad as your broken one was but it does still hurt a little."

Beastboy put his hand on Raven's hand. Some blush appeared on Raven's face while she looked up at Beastboy.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Fine, just fine Beastboy, thanks."

Raven looked down at the ground with a red face, so did Beastboy.

"Um, Raven?"

"Yah Beastboy?"

They looked back at one another.

Their faces drew nearer to each other, closer and closer with every small moment.

"I…" Beastboy shuddered.

They were just about to kiss when, BOOM, the fireworks went off with colors and different patterns.

The two lovers hesitated and moved away from each other's face.

Then when they moved back as far as they could they heard a cheer.

People were screaming and cheering from the pier, everyone was looking at Beastboy and Raven and cheering them on to kiss one another.

Not much could be heard but if you listened closely you could hear words like "Kiss her!" or "Make your move"

Even the other titans cheered them on.

"Come on Beastboy kiss her!" Said Robin

"Yes! Press against each other's lips and seal your love for one another!" Screamed Starfire

"That's my little green dude! Kiss her!" Shouted Cyborg.

Beastboy smiled and blushed and Raven had a shocked face that was red.

"Well, maybe we should…" before Beastboy could finish Raven said

"I defiantly think we should."

Raven blushed and moved in and kissed Beastboy.

Everyone cheered louder as they kissed and as the fireworks went off more and more.

Some of Raven's powers went off in fireworks making the sight even more beautiful.

Green and purple fireworks shot up in the air with some black magic in the shape of birds flew around in them. Soon came more colors exploding, red, orange, blue, yellow, and white with Raven's birds dancing around them. The sight was beautiful they had so many different fireworks.

They moved away from each other and looked at one another closely and blushed when the finale came, they looked at the fireworks and just moved closely together and smiled and stared into the lit up sky.


End file.
